gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Goldberg (social worker)
Bill Goldberg is a social worker and anti-cult activist.Ruah-Midbar, Marianna and Adam Klin-Oron. 2013. "“Tell Me Who Your Enemies Are”: Government Reports About the “Cult” Phenomenon in Israel." Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion 52 (4): 810-826. http://dx.doi.org/10.1111/jssr.12067. doi: 10.1111/jssr.12067. He has a private practice and counsels families of alleged cult members. Goldberg also works for the Rockland County, New York Department of Mental Health - he directs three out-patient programs. Goldberg has been invited to testify before several state legislatures on regulations affecting residents of Adult Homes as well as on cult-related matters. He has testified before The New York State Assembly Committee on Child Care, The New York State Social Service Committee, The New Jersey State Assembly Judiciary Committee, and the Connecticut State Judiciary Committee.About Bill, Profile, professional Web site., retrieved 1/3/2007. Goldberg has appeared as an expert commentator on The ABC News, The Sally Jesse Raphael Show, the John Mc Laughlin Show, MSNBC and The Geraldo Rivera Show. With his wife Lorna Goldberg, Mr. Goldberg has co-led a support group for what they regard as ex-cult members for over 25 years.Lorna Goldberg, Cultic Studies Journal. Education ;Certifications *Licensed Clinical Social Worker, New Jersey, 1995 *Board Certified Diplomate in Clinical Social Work, American Board of Examiners in Clinical Social Work, 1988 *Certified Social Worker, New York, 1976 *Certification, Academy of Certified Social Workers, 1972 ;Academic degrees *M.S.W., 1970, New York University *B.A., 1968, Rutgers University Publications Books *"Guidelines for Support Groups," in the book, Recovery from Cults (book), edited by Michael Langone, Ph.D., published by W.W. Norton and Company. Articles *“Gap: A Treatment Approach for the Young Adult Chronic Patient,” New Directions for Mental Health Services, Volume XIV, June 1982 *“Cults on Campus: How Can You Help?” Campus Law Enforcement Journal, Volume XVI, No. 2, 1988 *“Family Responses to a Young Adult’s Cult Membership and Return,” The Cultic Studies Journal, Volume VI, No. 1, 1989 *“Counseling Cult-Impacted Students,” Cults on Campus: Continuing Challenge edited by Marcia R. Rudin, American Family Foundation, 1991 *“Questions and Answers” ongoing column in Focus: The Newsletter for Former Cultists published by the Authentic Cult Awareness Network, Chicago, 1991–1993 *Preface to Recovery from Abusive Groups by Wendy Ford, American Family Foundation, 1993 *“A Mental Health Approach” in The Boston Movement, edited by Carol Giambalvo and Herbert L. Rosedale. American Family Foundation, 1996 *“Cold Reading: The Tricks of the Psychics” in Badaboom Gramaphone No. 2, March 1997 ;With Lorna Goldberg *Psychotherapy with Ex-Cultists: Four Case Studies and Commentary, Lorna Goldberg M.S.W., A.C.S.W., N. J. Institute, William Goldberg, M.S.W., A.C.S.W, Community Support Center Pomona, NY, International Cultic Studies Association *Counseling Cult-Impacted Students, Lorna Goldberg, ACSW, and William Goldberg, ACSW *Group work with former cultists, Social Work, v27 n2 p165-70 Mar 1982 *"Family Responses to a Young Adult's Cult Membership and Return", Lorna Goldberg, M.S.W. & William Goldberg, M.S.W., Cultic Studies Journal, Vol. 6, No. 1 References See also *Cultic Studies Review Category:American social workers Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:Anti-cult organizations and individuals